Love Comes in Different ways For Different People
by Ms.Mavelicious
Summary: What if a year before Ariel would save Eric from the shipwreck she met someone. Someone who would change her life forever. This someone was a certain red-headed boy that wears green and has a fairy for a friend. I don't own anything. Please review. This is my first fanfiction. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

There she was in her room with tears in her eyes. Ariel had just woke up from a dream. What a marvelous and terrifying dream it sunny day all the merpeople from, Atlantica decided to go up to the surface to celebrate the 25th anniversary of their beloved King Triton & Queen Athena. It was so exciting everyone was so happy and it was cheerful music and laughter was in the air. Siting upon some rocks a little distance away from the crowds of merfolk the King had a present for his beautiful wife. As he gave her his gift there was little sounds of giggles coming from behide some rocks. Triton recalled the familiar giggles and knew it was his seven daughters spying on him so he decided to play along and pretend they weren't there. The Queen caught on and did the same. She began to open her gift as if nothing had happened. When she opened her gift she gasped in shock and hugged her husband. She was amazed with what her husband gave her. It a musical box the contained minture statues of the King & Queen and their song. The Queen began to kiss her husband when the little giggles started again. So this time Triton decided to give a surprise to his daughters. He snuck into the water and quitely went behide the rock where they where. Behide some rocks you could hear seven little girls giggle,laugh and screams as their father ticked, and picked them up and tossed them up in the air. The royal family was having a great time but their fun was about to end. As it became little Ariel's turn to be thrown up she suddenly gasped looked horrified. When Triton saw his daughter's scared face he looked to where she was staring then he spotted the terrible thing. It was a human ship and just any human ship it was a pirate ship. As soon as the King saw it a merboy with a horn began to signal the others to seek shelter quickly. When the sound of the horn was heard there was dead silence for 5 seconds then everyone swam away as fast as possible. Triton's first reaction was to get his family save so he gathered his daughter and quickly swam them under the water. When he noticed his wife wasn't with them began to get worried. He quickly started to swim to the surface when he got there he saw his wife trying to gab her anniversary gift from a far rock. He tried to stop her but it was to late the boat came and crashed into a rock, the same rock Queen Athena was the sad part about this dream was it wasn't only a dream it was a mermory Ariel tried to forget. King Triton never saw his precious wife again and for this he hated all humans with a burning passion in his heart. After this nightmare that wasn't a nightmare she decide to go to her grotto(a secret place where only she and her friend Flounder know about).  
>When she arrived there she saw Flounder waiting on her. Ariel said in a very hushed sweet tone, "Couldn't sleep either ."<br>"Nope", said Flounder in a happy mood.  
>"Then what are you doing here this late",said Ariel with great curiosity in her friend.<br>"I have gift for you. It's for your collection", said Flounder happy to see a smile on his friends face.  
>"Lets go inside and find a place for it", said Ariel full with excitement.<p>

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! So here's the second chapter. I love this story and hope you guys love it too. Now there's a little joke for the Fans of Doctor Who in here. Comment and tell me if you get it. Please review and comment below. I'd love to hear what you think. Just no hateful comment please and thank you. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

The grotto is a place where Ariel keeps her human objects. Ariel's grotto is behind a giant rock safe and hidden away from her father. She has become very fascinated by human things every since her mother was killed when she 5 years old. She was forbidden, by her father, to go to the surface. He also told her to stay away from the barbarians(humans). But by telling her this, it only made the curiosity inside her grow.  
>The very first object that she found was an object called a "timey-wimey dohickey" that goes 'ding' when the arrows inside it aline. She had help from Scuttle(a seagull at the surface of the ocean) to tell her what it was and what it did. Scuttle told her that it was "timey-wimey dohickey" and the 'ding' sound that it made was what humans used to signal others when attacks were about to take place.<br>With the excitement getting to her, Ariel began to talk fast,"Oh, Flounder what is it? Let me guess is it a theory? Or...is it a ... stump? No, no is a..-"  
>"Ariel calm down,take a deep breath. In and out, in and out."<br>After a calm down lesson from Dr. Flounderis Ariel asked in a steady voice ,"What's the surprise?"  
>"Close your eyes first."<br>"Flounder!"  
>"Alright, alright. Here you go."<br>Ariel held the silver rod, with many little metal buttons and holes on it, in her hands wondering what it could be.  
>"Scuttle says it's a horseshoe. He says it's what the humans use it to play tag with each other.<br>"Oh thank you Flounder!Thank you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 2. There's more where that came from. Leave a comment below and tell me what you thought the two objectS that Ariel has are. Also, tell me if you got the Doctor Who joke. Be looking for more chapters soon. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Here's the Chapter 3. I hope you enjoy it. Please comment and review. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Flounder and Ariel decided to go exploring. Then went to some of their old spots such as sucken ships, under the sand, and even in the seaweed. But they couldn't find anything. Just as Ariel was about to give up for the day she saw something shiny in for the corner of her eye. She looked where the shiny speck was coming from and it was coming from the inside of a dark cave that look as if it could collaspe any moment. She immediatly went inside, grabbed the shiny silver object, it was round with a chain around it. Then she placed it in her orange bag and went on exploring.  
>"Ariel, aren't you worried about shhhharks", Flounder was now trembling with fear.<br>"Oh Flounder don't be such a gupie", said Ariel a little annoyed with her best friend's behavior.  
>"I'm not a gupie."<br>"Sure, your not", she said sarcastically.  
>"I'm not. I'm just being cautious about anything that might come at us and swallow us whole!"<br>"Ok then, if your being cautious then why don't you just stay out here and keep watch for any sharks while I go in and explore this cave."  
>"Ok I do that. Just watch for any, shharks! Did you say sharks? Uh Ariel I think I'll go with you."<br>"Ok then, gupie lets go", Ariel said trying not to laugh.  
>"I'm not a gupie", said Flounder upset but still happy that he was with his best friend.<br>I mean who wants to be alone when unexpected things could happen anytime. This is definitly one of those times.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I hope you enjoyed this Chapter. There's ****_A LOT _****of Chapters to come. Please comment and review. Tell me if you like this stor. Please I want to know if this is any good. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello there! Ready for Chapter 4 I'm sorry it has been that exciting. It will get better soon. Thank you giving me a chance though. Please Comment and Review me story. Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

As they went deeper and deeper into the cave it became darker and darker. They could hardly see their own fins.  
>"Hey, Ariel can we leave now? We haven't found a single thing."<br>"I'm not leaving until I find another human thing."  
>"Well I don't think your going to find anything in this dark cave so can't we jus..."<br>Ariel immeditialy put her finger on his lip,"Did you hear that?"  
>"Hear what? There's nothing in this cave but the two of us. Right?" Sounding more scared Flounder gabbed Ariel's arm and said," Please tell me I'm right."<br>"Shh! Let me hear."  
>At once there was complete silence. Then, a huge sound broke the silence. It was a mix between braking glass, creeking wood, and arguing.<br>Immeditialy Flounder said,"Let's get out of here. I admit I'm a gupie. Now lets go before we become it's lunch."  
>"I can't. I have to find out what it is", and with that she swam to where the noise was coming from and as always, the little fish followed.<br>As she swam closer to where the sound was coming from the cave began to get smaller and smaller until there was a small opening at the end. She turned to Flounder and said," I'm going to check out what's making that noise. Ok? Since there's only room for one of us to go through I'll go. But I want you to stay here and don't move until I get back. Ok?"  
>"But, but.."<br>"No buts about it. Don't worry I'll be back and if anything I see goes wrong I'll swim as fast as I can over here and we'll leave. Ok?"said Ariel sounding like a mother.  
>"Ok, fine I'll stay. Just be careful and if you see any humans swim away", Flounder said this in a mix between a child and an adult voice.<br>" Ok, ok I will. Geesh your starting to sound like my father," Ariel said annoyed, "I'll see you in a bit. Bye."  
>"Be careful."<p>

Ariel began to swim toward the sound again. It was becoming louder and this time she could make out some words such as,"Captain" and "angry." She began to speculate what this thing could be. She swam up to the suface and saw what it was. It turns out the her speculation about this thing was correct. This thing wasn't a thing it was humans. But not just any humans they were, Pirates!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Pirates, ****_Yikes!_**** I********hoped you enjoyed this Chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. **


	5. Chapter 5

** Hello! I hope you have enjoyed this story. Guess what? There's a surprise at the end of the chapter! Here's Chapter 5. Please review. **

Chapter 5

Although Ariel was terrified of what they might do to her if she was caught, she carried on. She swam ahead very slowly, as not to let the pirates see her, toward the ship. There was a little opening with a small ledge under it on the outside of the ship. Ariel decided to quietly climb aboard and sit on the ledge while she watched the pirates through the opening. As she sat there listening into the pirates conversations she heard the word "Hook"and wondered what it was and what it meant.  
>Ariel then saw a short chubby man holding a tray walking over to the other pirates and one said ,"Is the Captain still searching for Pan's hideout ? "<br>Another pirate jumped in and said, "We're sick and tried of looking for it will never find that darn hideout."  
>Then another pirate said ," Yeah we've turned Neverland inside out and still haven't found it."<br>The main pirate in the group spoke with anger, ready to burst into rage,"So give the Captain a message from his crew Mr. Smee. You tell him that if he doesn't find another spot for Pan's hideout that he wouldn't have a crew any more." When the crew was done complaining they went back to the way they were early, arguing; drinking glass bottles- full of what they called rum- and dancing on the ship.  
>Ariel was left very curious. She had several questions in her mind. For instances, she wanted to know who was this Captain? Who was this Pan? Why did the Captain want to find Pan's hideout? While Ariel was pondering she saw the chubby man that the pirates called walking away and going up some stairs to the top of ship where she saw a table; something on the table that looked like a map; and a man with a hook( wearing fancy red velvet clothing and red velvet hat with a giant white feather),staring at the map looking puzzled and angry.<br>Mr. Smee said shyly,"Um. Captain the crew wish me to tell you that..."  
>Suddenly Smee was interupted by a furious voice," Blast it Smee!," as the man ,called Captain,said this the table was tossed over. "Tell the crew if they wish to complain,"said the Captain very calmly," to come see me and, I will gladly Pull Their Hearts OUT with My OWN BARE HANDS and MAKE THEM EAT IT."<br>"Yyess Ccaptain", Smee said quietly  
>Frightened by what the Captain had said, Ariel was just about to leave. Then when out of no where came a swoosh of wind and Ariel could see a shadow of a figure on the ship's sails. Just as she saw this the Captain yelled,"Pan." As the Captain said this the flag was ripped and out came a smiling boy, wearing green clothing and a green hat with a little red feather, and a little glowing sphere beside him.<p>

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Peter Pan! *****_Gasp_***** hahaha Well, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Stay tuned more chapters to come. Please review. Thank you for reading this far. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! Ready for chapter 6. Here you go. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

That must be the Pan that the Captain keeps talking about, thought Ariel. This boy looked like a normal human until Ariel realized that this boy was Flying. She had never seen a human fly before, then again she hadn't seen a human this close before until today. Even though the boy could fly he seemed like he was about the same age as Ariel. One thing that Ariel could immeditialy point out was that the Captain and Pan looked nothing alike. Their clothes were one difference. While the Captain had a red suit of sorts. The boy was wearing some green clothing and a green hat with a little red feather.  
>"Pan, would you like death by a dagger to your heart, or by slicing your throat. Take your pick."<br>"That's a hard choice Hook, but since you can't do either. I'll just lie hear for a bit", said the boy while he floated on his back.  
>"Fire the Cannons",hammered the Captain called Hook.<br>All at once the crew fired the cannons at the boy who was in the air. Ariel gasped as the a cannon went straight for him. Just as the cannon was about to hit him, the boy flew out of it's direction and began to laugh.  
>"Come on boys you're gonna have to do better than that." Then another came for him and he did the same as before, "Hook your going to have to give some aimming lessons to them. But before you do that you might want to take some first," the boy looked over to the glowing light," Don't you think Tinkerbell." As he said this the little glowing light began to move and make little sounds that sounded like a little bell.<br>Ariel began to giggle but stopped so she wouldn't be heard. Hook grab his sword from his handle and pointed it toward Pan,"Come down here, boy before I decide to chop of your Head!"  
>The boy flew over to a rope grabbed it and leaned his body on it. "Now Captain that's no way to treat a guest,"said the boy smiling.<br>Ariel, now full of laughter, had to put her hand over her mouth to stop the laughter from slipping out. She began to stare at the boy as to hopefully make her laughter stop. She was right. As staring took the laughter away it was replace with smiling and more staring. She couldn't take her eyes off of him. Then for a split second their eyes met.  
>The boy didn't even realize it until he looked again with his neck pulled back, and his eyes and mouth wide open. Ariel had been seen, by a Human! She didn't care though. She just kept staring at him as he did the same to her.<br>"Now what's got your tongue Pan. Am I going to have to shoot cannon to make you look at me when I'm...", Hook suddenly stopped and saw what the boy had been staring at. "Well,well what's this? A mermaid."  
>Suddenly Ariel stopped smiling and staring at the boy, and began staring at Hook. She immeditialy jumped back into the water and swam back to the cave opening, as fast as she could. The boy noticing he better do something quick took Hook's hat and began shredding it with his small sword.<br>"Why you little... Boys fire the cannons."  
>The boy flew away while Hook's crew kept firing cannons. His mind was busy thinking about what had just happened and how that mermaid was there. He had never seen her before in Neverland and wondered how she had got there. One thing was for sure he wanted to see her again.<p>

Ariel was swimming very fast. While she was swimmimg she began to think about what happened before she was noticed by Captain Hook. She started to laugh as she remembered the boy and his jokes. Then Ariel began to smile and giggle when she remembered his eyes and how they were focused on her. One thing and one thing only was on her mind and that thing was she was going to see that boy again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**They finally saw each other for the first time. Are excited? Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Well here's chapter 7. Hope you enjoy. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

When Ariel saw the cave opening she quickly swam in. She saw Flounder still waiting on her, like the good friend he was. She could hardly catch her breathe while Flounder kept hounding her with questions.  
>"What did you see? Did you findout what was making that noise? Was it a monster? Was it terrifying? How did you escape the..."<br>"Calm down, Flounder. At least let me breathe," said Ariel gasping for bubbles.  
>Once she had her breath back she said with a smile,"Flounder I have so much to tell you. I don't even know where to begin."<br>"Well then start at the beginning once you left here. That seems like a good place to start.  
>"Alright. Well, when I left here ..."<br>Ariel began to tell Flounder all the things that she experienced. She told him about the pirates and about Captain Hook. There wasn't a single detail left out. One thing that she definitely didn't leave out was the boy and how she stared into his eyes.  
>"Oh Flounder I thought I was going to melt when I saw his deep brown eyes. I stared at them for at least 5 minutes before he saw me. Then guess what. He began to stare right back at me. He actually saw me but..."<br>"What a minute. He saw you? You let a human see you. You said you would swim away as fast as you could if you saw one. Why didn't you..."  
>"You didn't let me finish", Ariel said angrily then her voice change to a more calmed voice,"What I was going to say was when he saw me I was a little frightened until our eyes met and then my fear just disappeared."<br>"Oh and how is that suppose to make it any better. We've been gone from Atlantica for a long time now. What are we suppose to tell your father we were doing?" Flounder's voice changed into an innocent childlike character,"Oh we were just going on adventure in a cave then saw humans and almost became their fish food. That'll be great."  
>"You know your starting to sound just like Sebastian."<br>Ariel couldn't believe she had said that but it was true. He was maturing, but in the Sebastian kind of way boring, and worrying about what her father might say.  
>"I know. I need to stop hanging around him so much otherwise I'm going to become a grumpy old crab."<br>The both started to laugh.  
>"Hey Flounder let's go home and I'll just tell my father you and me were playing tag in the seacelp."<br>"Sounds good I guess. Tell me more about that flying boy you saw."  
>As they made their way home, Ariel retold her story to her friend. While Ariel was talking to Flounder, a certain boy in a green suit was doing the same with a small floating light.<p>

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I hoped hoped you enjoined it. Please review and tell me what you lIke. Thank you for reading and reviewing.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi. Sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been really busy. But I'm going to update two chapter today. I hope you enjoy. P.S. Thank you for review and please continue. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

The boy couldn't believe what had happened and what he saw. He saw a mermaid. A mermaid that he had never seen before. She clearly wasn't from Mermaid Lagoon because he would have noticed her at least once.  
>"Ya know Tink", the boy began,"that mermaid that we saw didn't seem like an ordinary mermaid. I mean all the mermaids that I know would be terrified of Hook but that mermaid," the boy said astonisly,"that mermaid just sat there on his ship for who knows how long. She was definitely something though, Tink. She had to been staring at me for a while and I didn't even notice until just before she left. All I noticed was her bright red hair and her smile. Tink, I'm going to have to see her again. I just have to."<br>The floating light just ringed like a bell several times as the boy spoke. It seemed as though everytime the boy would talk about this random mermaid the light would ring and move around more quickly. Why would he want to meet this mermaid with bright red hair, the light thought, what could he possible see in her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you like. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi! Here's chapter 9. Sorry for not updating in a while. Also I'm sorry that my chapters are short. I have been writing this story on my IPod. I didn't notice that my chapters had been short. I've already written chapters 10-13. But I'm going to try and the chapters longer after that. I'm going try and write more during spring break. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

When Ariel and Flounder made it to Atlantica they saw a small orange seahorse coming toward them. " Oh no, it Felix. Quick, Flounder take my bag", Ariel said in a rushed voice. "Hello, Felix." "Hello Princess. Your father wants to see you right away", the little seahorse said quickly. "Well I'll see you later Ariel. Good bye", Flounder said this and quickly swam away so he would not be asked to come along. "Good bye, Gupie", said Ariel immeditialy knowing what her best friend was doing. Not completely gone Flounder said,"I am not a gupie," ignoring the fact that he called himself a gupie earlier. Knowing what her father was going to ask and knowing what she was going to answer she said,"Lead the way Felix." As the two of them made their way toward the throne room, Ariel began to remember the boy who she had seen not so long ago. She couldn't get that boy out of her mind and wondered how & when was she going to be able to see him. She then quickly shook the thought out of her mind, so her father wouldn't notice her dayreaming. It was a good thing she did too because when she entered the throne room she saw her father. He was seating in his throne talking with Sebastian. Ariel began quickly, hoping her father would ok it and let her go,"Daddy, all me and Flounder were doing was playing tag in the seacelp. If your guards didn't see us it was because we where playing tag a little far from the usual seacelp patch. So befor..." "What you talking about, Ariel", asked her confused father. "Well, I was answering your question about where I was and now I'm starting to think you weren't asking that at all." Then Ariel said with complete embarrassment,"were you?" "No I wasn't", her father continued," Actually I was going to ask you something. How would you like to be in a concert." "What kind of concert", asked Ariel confused and half expecting to know what it was. "It's a vocal concert written by Sebastian," her father went on,"and he wants you to have the solo." She knew it. Sebastian had made another vocal concert for her to sing another solo. Ariel couldn't say no because she didn't want her father to be upset and she didn't want to hurt Sebastian's feelings by saying no. So, she put a smile on her face and said," That sounds like fun. I'd love too", just like she always did. "Great", said the small red crab,"We will start rehearsal tomorrow at 5 o'clock sharp." "Ok. I'll be here. May I leave Daddy", Ariel said in her innocent voice. "Yes, you may leave." With the smile still on her face, she left the her father's throne room. Then she started scheming up an idea. Maybe she was going to be able to see this boy after all. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope you like please comment. Sorry again for the chapters.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi. Here's chapter 10. Sorry for not updating I've just been busy writing for this story. I've had a little of writer block. But no worries. Anyway enjoy. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

The next day, Ariel & Flounder decided to meet near the market place. "Flounder did you bring my orange bag?" "Yes. Why did you what me to bring it? Wait don't tell me we're going to see Scuttle, aren't we", said Flounder with a grumble in his voice. "Yes we are", Ariel said excitedly. "But first lets buy a snack. How does seaweed cookies sound?" With a grin on Flounder's face he said," You read my mind." They both decided that incase her father had guards surrounding Atlantica that they would trick them into thinking that they where still in Atlantica. The way to do this was simple. First, they would go through the seaweed fields. Then, take a left at the flower patch and keep going left until they reach the coral grounds. From there they can swim up to the surface, see Scuttle, and hopefully be back on time for Ariel's rehearsal with Sebastian. As they made their way Ariel began to think about that boy. She had to see him. She just had to. "Uh Ariel", said Flounder in a quick whisper," Lookk behide uss." Still in her daydreams about the flying boy, Ariel slowly turned around to find a Shark standing two inches away from her face. Ariel's, once calm face, now turned into a face stricken with complete terror. She quickly grabbed her friend, and swam away as fast as she could. As she swam she came across a familiar sucken ship, that Flounder and her use to explore, and had an idea. Ariel quickly swam around and in the ship. "Flounder, stay here. I'll be right back",she said while giving a him a quick hug. Then swam off into the ship. Though he didn't know what his friend was doing he trusted her. As Flounder swam back and forth waiting for Ariel to return he began to hear small growls that became bigger and louder. It became so loud that the ship began to shake and pieces of the ship started to fall off. Flounder still had faith in Ariel but was beginning to get scared. Flounder began to swim toward a glass window and started to wonder where his friend come be. As Flounder thought about this, something else was outside the window thinking about what it was about to have for lunch. Flounder began to hear that noise again but it was louder this time a lot louder. Now wondering what that sound could be, Flounder turned around to see the shark with it's mouth wide open and it's teeth about to brake the glass. Flounder was as stiff as stone. The only thing he could do was scream. Just as the shark was about to brake in and eat Flounder, there was a loud growling sound it was even louder then the shark's growl. The next thing Flounder knew the shark began to make this crying sound and took off in an instant. Then Flounder heard laughter coming from behind him and turned around to see Ariel with two pieces of the ship in her hands. One of the pieces was wrapped around with seaweed. Flounder immeditialy swam over to Ariel gave her a hug. Then asked her what she did. "All I did was take these two pieces of the ship, seaweed, wrapped it around this piece, and then just smashed them together", Ariel said with a laugh. "Now lets go see Scuttle before we get side tracked by another shark." They both laughed and went on with their journey to the surface to see Scuttle and... the boy. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

** Hope you liked it. I'll try to update soon. Chapters will get bigger by chapter 14. Please review and please no rude comments. Thank you. **


	11. Chapter 11

Hi. Sorry for not updating I've busy. Here's chapter 11. Sorry for short chapter after 13 they'll get bigger. Please Review.

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

As Ariel took a deep breath of the salty sea air, she could hear the sound of humming coming from behind her. When she turned around she saw her friend, Scuttle. He was on his little balcony seat, on his two feet wide island. "Hey, Scuttle", said Ariel waving her hand high in the air. "Hey, Ariel", said Scuttle waving his wings in the air like a frantic bird. Ariel began to swim closer to the island. When she reached the island she handed the round thing with the chain attached to Scuttle. Then she said,"Scuttle, can you tell me what this human thing is?" "Sure thing, sweetie", said Scuttle taking the human object into his feathers. There was silence for a moment as Scuttle studied it. Then finally he exclaimed,"It's a Blender Ringer!" "What's a Blender Ringer?", said Ariel and Flounder at the same time. Scuttle said with complete confidence in himself," It's what humans use to decorate their hair. They take place it on their head and let it dangle like this",Scuttle said this while he took the Blender Ringer, placed it on his head. He let the chain hang in the back. Then began to pose like a model. "See a stylish new hair ware ", said Scuttle while patting the feathers on his head. While Ariel and Flounder were talking with Scuttle about his new hair ware , a young boy was flying and searching for this mystery mermaid of his. The boy had been flying for along time. In fact the boy had been flying so long that he completely pasted by his home. He wondered if he would ever see her again. As the boy continued to fly he began to feel doubtful about finding his mystery mermaid, but when he glanced down at the ocean below his eyes caught something. It was something he though he might not see again. Red hair! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry for short chapter after 13 they'll get bigger. Hope you liked it. Please review.


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm sorry I have so busy. I basically have no life right now. It's called High School. haha anyway I've tried to fix this chapter 6 times. If it does that stuff again please let me know just don't be rude about please and thank you. **

Chapter 12

The boy was overcome with joy. He actually found his mystery mermaid. He couldn't believe it. Even though she had noticed him first. This time it was his turn to be first. He couldn't move a muscle at all. So, he just watched her talk to a seagull, and a fish but he couldn't make out what they had been saying. Finally he gathered all his courage and slowly flew over toward her.

Even though Ariel was busy talking to Scuttle about the Blender Ringer, she was still thinking about the boy and she couldn't find him. So when her friends were talking to her she would just smile and nod because her mind was in another place. After a while she finally gave up and decided to talk with her friends again.

She started to talk about other human things, "So Scuttle, how do I put a horseshoe in my...", then she suddenly stopped. Ariel just stared and smiled.

"Hello", said the boy that Ariel recognized as the boy from the pirate ship, "My name is Peter Pan."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's chapter 13 I'm not sure when I can write this story because I'm so busy. I'm exaggerating at all I promise. I staying up to 3 in the morning doing homework. **

Chapter 13

Ariel couldn't get a word out. She just kept smiling and staring at this boy. She was so glad to see him again but she just couldn't even talk.

With most of her strength she said shyly, "Hello. I'm Ariel."

Peter said while putting his arms on his waist, "So you're the one I met on Hook's ship."

Ariel just smiled and nodded. She began to relax more and she wanted to asked this boy, named Peter Pan, more questions. But she couldn't manage to get one out. Finally, she managed to ask one, "How did you get here?"

Peter just stared at her for a second. Then he remembered that she doesn't really know who he is.

With a smile he simply said," I flew here."

"Oh," said Ariel feeling stupid.

She knew he could fly she saw him do it before. But why did he come, what purpose could he have here. She started thinking about why he could have been here.

Maybe he was here to talk to Scuttle? No, he doesn't seem like he knows Scuttle. Maybe he wanted seashells. No, he wouldn't want them. Well, maybe he could wanted one. The seashells have the ability to play the music of the ocean.

That reminded Ariel of something but she couldn't put her fin on it.

Peter was just about to say something when Ariel quickly interrupted, "My lessons! Oh my gosh. I completely forgot. I'm sorry I have to go."

Just as she was about to go underwater she heard Peter say, "When can I see you again?"

With a smile Ariel said, "Right here tomorrow. At 2:00. See you tomorrow. Goodbye." With that Ariel leaped into the water and disappeared into the deep blue sea.

As she left, Flounder was chattering about how they actually met a human and how he flew. But Ariel wasn't paying any attention to him. She was focusing on only two things. One, she needed to be at practice before Sebastian was. Two, she found this mystery boy of her's! She was filled with excitement. Ariel couldn't wait for the next day. Hopefully he shows up tomorrow.

Meanwhile, Peter hovered in the air for a few minutes soaking in what just happened. Then he decide to fly back home and come back tomorrow. Oh, how he couldn't wait for the next day to come.

As Peter was flying back he let himself think about this girl. She had already impressed him by her bravery for staying on Hook's ship. Most mermaids would have called for his help and for him to rescue them. Which he didn't mind because he got some fun out of that old codfish, but it did get old. But this mermaid just sat there staring at Hook and then at him. He couldn't help but chuckle a bit. She looked at Hook for a while before leaving. But when she looked at him she just stood still and seemed a bit jumpy.

Peter continued this discussion with himself all the way home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's the next chapter. I don't know if you guys did but I loved to watch the Little Mermaid TV Show. So if you guys did there is a little nod for you guys. **

Chapter 14

Just before they arrived at the castle they decided to split up.

Flounder will go through the main entrance and distract Sebastian. While, Ariel enters through the back and makes her way to the music room.

They both swam off toward the two entrances. When Flounder found Sebastian he started talking about random things to by Ariel some time. One of the random things they discussed was why the clams always gossiped. This did the trick for about two minutes as Sebastian slowly got uninterested.

Ariel swam quickly and cautiously so she didn't get questioned by her father or one of his guards. She finally spotted the music room and quickly sat on a coral/stone stool and waited for Sebastian. Not to long after she sat down Sebastian swam in. She took in a deep breath, she made it on time. Sebastian's face was full of complete shock. Something told Ariel that he didn't expect her to be on time. She held in a laugh caused by looking at Sebastian's face.

Sebastian quickly wiped his expression off. Then in his Caribbean/Jamaican accent he said, "Hello. Nice to see that for the first time you're on time, Ariel."

Quickly thinking Ariel said, "Well, I decided that if I'm going to perform really well I'm going to need to practice."

Sebastian smiled and said, "I'm glad to hear that."

Sebastian continued to say a bunch of things like how practice is a good habit.

"Let's begin", said Sebastian as he was lifting his baton up.

"Actually Sebastian, I have one question. When is the date of the concert?"

"Well were not sure but maybe six months to a year", said Sebastian.

"Oh, okay", said Ariel a little sad because how much practice there was going to be. But then she smiled and replied, "That's sounds great!"

As the practice continued, Ariel smiled to herself. She found a way to be able to see Peter.

The next day Ariel got up early. She couldn't shake the thought off her mind that she was going to hang out with a human today. A human that could fly nun the less.

She and Flounder decided to hangout in the market place. That way she could blend into the crowd and have an excuse of where she was. They got there early and watch as the market place began to fill up with mer-people and other sorts of creatures.

As the time past Ariel and Flounder decided to buy a few things to match with their cover story.

"So what about these pearls Flounder? Do you think the look good in my hair?" Ariel was looking at a mirror and continued to place the row of pearls that she had bought, on her head.

"For the thousand time, Yes, they look good," said Flounder with sigh not even trying to cover up his boredom.

"I know, but I'm trying to by us some time and an excuse," Ariel then looked at her friend and smiled.

"Hey Flounder, Do you want to look and see if Gabriella & Ollie have anything."

"Yeah. Let's go."

They ended up at a booth around the corner. This booth belonged to their friends, Gabriella. & Ollie. Gabriella is a mute, dark skinned, pink-tail mermaid. Ollie is her translator and best friend. Ariel and Flounder met them while on one of their crazy adventures. Ever since then they have been a really close group of friends.

Gabriella and Ollie were just organizing their booth when they heard, "Hey Gabriella! Hey Ollie! You guys have anything new today?"

Both Gabriella and Ollie turned around to see their friends Ariel and Flounder swimming toward them. Gabriella smiled and started using her sign language.

Ollie smiled and started translating," Hey guys. It's great to see you. We've been unpacking all-new supplies today. We received new mirrors and new coral wreath to hang around houses. Oh, and we also have some really good perfume. It came all the way from the Mediterranean Sea. "

"Really?"

"Yeah take whiff"

Flounder was just about sniff in the beautiful fragrant when he was jerked away.

Ariel had been looking around checking for her father's guards and now was her chance there wasn't a guard sight.

She smiled and spoke quiet quickly," Hey guys, me and Flounder have go we to a… a…"

.."a practice section with Sebastian", finished Flounder.

"Yes! That crab doesn't leave us alone", Ariel smiled through her nervous teeth.

Ollie looked at Gabriella and said, "Oh okay we will see you later."

They all exchanged good-byes and Ariel and Flounder swam behind the booth and then swam most of the way to her grotto.

Ariel decided to make one last search to make sure there wasn't a single guard watching them. After the coast was clear she and Flounder swan up to the surface.

She could feel the magnificent sun rays hitting her soft pale skin as she rose from the mysterious bottoms below.

As she cleared her eyes from the salty water all she could she was the curiosity-filled smiling boy in green.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
